Talk:Tomaru Sawagoe
"Magic Rape" Let's talk about all the detail about this ability here, so we can conclude it and put it on the page. The magical nature is somewhat hard to believe, but with Satsuki's time loop in Large Pon Pon it's more or less acceptable. It can also be explained in scientific nature too. *Tomaru was mysteriously popular with various girls. **Hypothese : Tomaru does have physical charm in youth. A sweet talk is usually enough to be effective toward various girls. He's a doctor, so psychological manipulation is possible. *Different women seems to vary in the affect. **Hypothese : Different women obviously have different opinion of one man. *So far, the most extreme cases of the change in the woman's personality or behavior are Asagi and Hatsuka. **Hypothese : Asagi is not interest in him so the effect on her changes her personality/behavior. Hatsuka's parental abandonment (deceased father, estranged mother) might be the main factor. *It's possible for the "magic" to be removed by Tomaru's male offsprings (Ayumu, Shun, Tomomasa, Makoto, Youji and by extension Kuu and Shinichi) own magic or at least, protecting them from Tomaru. **Supporting Idea: Basically Shun's goal in Summer Radish Vacation. **Hypothese :Rin seems to be unaffected by Tomaru's power and there's no sex scene between them due to Wataru's power. **Hypothese :Rideru, Rika and maybe Sayura may also be protected by Kuu's power(unconfirmed). **Touri is an exception because Tomaru was not created at the time of Large Pon Pon. He was later retconned into her child's father. *The barrier by male offspring doesn't require sex, even family bond works. These however, seems to be limited to females with no family problem or something (see Hatsuka's case.) **Rin is not know to have sex with Wataru. **Tomomasa might unknowingly gives his mother Tomoe the barrier. **Ayumu gives his mother Moegi the barrier which doesn't make much difference since Moegi's affection toward Tomaru seems to be geniue but it at least prevent Moegi from being like Asagi. **Wataru didn't give Kagura the bond because of their estranged history. **Makoto unknowingly gives his mother Moeko the barrier. **The young Kei Ogata gives his mother the barrier, which is why she left Tomaru. This might also be the reason of Tomaru's abuse since it's possible that he was seducing her for money like Tomoe, but Kei's barrier prevent that. **Counter Argument: Hatsuka has two sons, yet wasn't protected from Tomaru. The estrangement from her parents may actually caused trauma upon her. *Female offsprings cannot inherit his power. **Supporting Idea: No known female descendants of Tomaru is shown to have this power. *Third Generation Males seem to have this power, but weaker. **Supporting Idea: Taisuke's the only know male third generation. In School Days LxH, he impregnates Kotonoha, Sekai and Hikari. *His castratation (as written on many of the japan site, including the JP wiki of Overflow Universe), seems to end the power of all the magic on all females and prevents him from using the power anymore. **Supporting Idea: Asagi seems to finally come back to her sense in Midori's ending in Puremail. **Supporting Idea: Itaru seems to not be affect by his power like Rika despite being around the same age as Rika during the SSRV2.Omega-003 (talk) 16:11, March 18, 2015 (UTC)